Nervous
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Jackson's a little nervous about tell Melissa his feelings and reflects on the moments he's shared with her through pictures. Three-quel to my stories Mystify and Frustrate, the last in the series is coming as soon as I write it which will be this week!


Cody Richard Jackson was not nervous. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Okay so he was nervous...a lot, but I mean wouldn't you be if you were about to tell the girl who you are in love with and are completely infatuated by, you were exactly that, in love and infatuated with her. I mean really give the poor guy a break, his nerves were getting the best of him. He was pretty sure he was sweating in places he didn't even know existed, until now of course. He didn't get it, he had hugged her a million times, even wrapped his arm around her waist, heck, they even kissed, but nothing changed, they both claimed that they were just friends.

If you were ask their friends, they'd tell you the statement just friends does not belong in the same sentence as Jackson and Melissa, as they are obviously and obliviously more than just friends. Now while neither one of them would just come right out and say it, it was obvious in the way they acted with each other.

Melissa got really red, stuttery and nervous when Jackson was around, it was obvious she could not control what she felt for him. Jackson was starry eyed when she was around, he stuttered when they talked to each other, he grinned like the love-sick idiot he acted like, when she was mentioned. As much as they tried to hide it, they couldn't, it was obvious to their friends what they felt, now if they would just see it. Ha, fat chance, as Nathan would say either pigs would fly or they'd be last people on earth before they ever thought about recognizing their feelings.

Cody Jackson stared at the picture on his bedside table, it was one Daley took of them. He was smiling into the camera and a grinning Melissa was on his back, holding onto his shoulders while he had his arms wrapped around her legs, under her knee. He laughed slightly as he remembered the day it was taken, they had had a pool party at Melissa's place and Jackson and Melissa had gotten into a water fight when Melissa jumped on his back. Daley had caught them with a camera.

He picked up the ebony black wooden frame that had Jackson inscribed in silver up at the top and Melissa inscribed on the bottom, a vine like design was inscribed on each side of the frame. He traced her name with his finger. He looked over at his desk where a silver photo frame sat, this one was silver with Melissa carved into the bottom, in ebony black. He looked at the picture, Melissa was striking pose by fake pouting at the camera, pulling her sunglasses down slightly, a silver sequined scarf around her neck. He laughed slightly when he remembered that they day that he tried to take that picture she had been giggling so much that they had to try so many times that they went through a whole pack of batteries before finally getting the picture. She had told him when they took it, she wanted him to have a picture of her that was funny.

The young Asian girl was the only girl he knew of that could make his nerves go completely out of whack, then again, she was the only he knew that the had ever been this in love with. He looked at the photo in his hand, her brown doe-like eyes had sparkled more than he had ever seen them that day.

He stared at the beautiful girl in the picture. Why is it most guys could tell their girls how they felt, but he couldn't. Oh yea, because most of the time those girls were not best friends with the guy.

Argh, it would have been so much easier just to have kissed her when he had the chance but no, he had to be an idiot and say that they should just be friends until now, when they couldn't hide or pretend their feelings any longer.

He set the picture frame down on his bedside table and stood up determined to do the task at hand. He just hoped he wouldn't chicken out before she actually knew how he felt.

He was going to tell her...hopefully.


End file.
